


red hands

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [21]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Nothing matters now.





	red hands

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 076 - prompt: beauty

Every time Akira thinks she can escape, she's caught.

Iona is better than her, she wins the tourmanent and Ulith replaces her.

She gets her face scarred and no longer makes a good model.

The scar goes away and she can go back to work.

The cards come and she loses.

And she dies.

And she comes back.

This isn't fair. This isn't fair this isn't fair, this isn't fair! Why can't she be the hero? Why can't she be the winner? Why isn't she the hero? Goody goodies always get the spotlight! Even that damn Piriluk got a happy ending! Why is she the one stuck with all the misery?

Even Iona is happy now! Why can't it be her?!

"Because you're terrible to deal with."

It's not Ulith. It's not Ulith but she wants it to be. Ulith understood her. She could be terrible with Ulith. But she had betrayed her too.

Why?

When would her happiness come?


End file.
